disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mozenrath's Gauntlet
Mozenrath's Gauntlet is an object owned by the evil sorcerer Mozenrath. Like Jafar's Snake Staff, this is Mozenrath's main source of power that he uses in his quest for world domination. Powers and Abilities The glove is a magical object endowed with immense power rivaling that of a liberated genius. It gives its wearer enormous magical powers: telekinesis, teleporting, rays of energy, flight, illusions, metamorphosis, telepathy, dimensional portals, pyrokinesis and probably more. The glove is even capable of increasing its wearer's physical abilities, giving him superhuman strength, but Mozenrath being physically ill and preferring to use magic rather than close combat, he does not often use this ability. The main weakness of the glove is that it drains the life force and flesh of the wearer, condemning him to a very rapid death and draining the skin of the wearer, like Mozenrath's arm become skeletal. Appearances As a recurring villain in the Aladdin television series, Mozenrath was always seen wearing the gauntlet on his right hand assisting him in his nefarious schemes and spells for world domination. His gauntlet was removed for the first time in the episode Black Sand and the arm and hand is seen as nothing more than a skeleton. In "The Lost City of the Sun" in which Aladdin, Genie, Abu and Iago looked at Mozenrath's skeletal limb in squeamish disgust, Mozenrath explains that whilst Aladdin had Genie's power "delivered to him on a silver platter", he lost the flesh on his right arm by wanting power himself. The sprites took the removed gauntlet and hid it far out into the desert, Mozenrath screamed with rage and along with Xerxes desperately began digging trying to find it. In his final appearance "Two to Tangle", Mozenrath revealed that the power of the gauntlet was draining his body of energy leaving him with not much time left to live. He decides to kidnap Aladdin to switch bodies with him. However, Genie's interference cause both of them to end up in Aladdin's body while Mozenrath's is turned into a stone figurine, leaving his gauntlet behind. The gauntlet is then placed along with the figurine in a trunk, but Mozenrath, who is controlling Aladdin's body from within steals it back, but then they decide to reverse the spell with Mozenrath insisting that Aladdin wears the gauntlet if they are to succeed in obtaining the Elixir of Life. They eventually retrieve it, but Mozenrath wants full possession of Aladdin's body and fights him from within with Aladdin emerging victorious. Aladdin drinks the elixir and Mozenrath leaves Aladdin's body returning to the stone figurine of his own body before being locked in a cage along with Xerxes by Genie. The sorcerer demands his gauntlet back, but Aladdin refuses saying that it's bad for his health, taking it away from him for good before Genie sends the balloon attached to the cage up into the air. It's unknown what happened to it afterwards, but it's assumed that it was either destroyed or hidden away somewhere where no one would use it again. Known carriers *Mozenrath *Aladdin (possessed by the spirit of Mozenrath) Gallery Mozenrath's flames.jpg|Mozenrath firing flames from his gauntlet Mozenrath's skeletal arm.jpg|Mozenrath's arm rotted away by the gauntlet Ttt074.jpg Ttt090.jpg Trivia *Destane was probably the previous wearer of the gauntlet; indeed it's said that the glove gives great magical powers to its wearer; Destane being presented as an extremely powerful sorcerer, this could be due to its glove. In addition Mozenrath mentions that he stole the power of Destane, he could point out that he stole the powers of Destane by stealing his gauntlet. Category:Magical Objects Category:Objects Category:Aladdin objects Category:Articles of Clothing